Everybody's Wrong
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Sooner or later people will start to believe the rumors and sooner or later everybody gets their heart broken. The problem is, not everyone will listen to the full story, but most people will take a side. AU past-NaruSasu


**Note: I'm writing at school while I should be studying, but that got boring and I have a really long break, so this is what came out of it.**

**This is based on the Hinder songs Everybody's Wrong and Red Tail Lights. This story has been in my head for a while now and I know I won't be able to write the next chapter of photo shoot until I get it out of my head. **

**I don't think I put any cuss words in here, let me know if I'm wrong and I'll change the rating.**

**As always I don't own anything, enjoy and please review**

**Everybody's Wrong**

**There are two sides to every story sometimes we forget that, especially during a break up.**

There had always been rumors about Uchiha Sasuke. The man was gorgeous; he had dark mysterious eyes, perfect bone structure, the perfect body, and even had the money to match. In other words, the man was a magnet for both men and women, and therefore, he had plenty of opportunity. He had many suitors who didn't give up just because he was with somebody and so most people just assumed that he'd take people up on their offer – even though half of his suitors were women and he was gay.

Uzumaki Naruto had started off as Sasuke's best friend, though as they grew up their attraction grew as well and eventually they started dating. They were a stark contrast to each other, where Sasuke was pale with dark hair and eyes; Naruto was tan with blue eyes and blonde hair. They were also opposites in their personalities as well, Naruto was optimistic and outgoing, while Sasuke had a bit of a pessimistic side and liked to stay home and was quiet when they did go out. Most people thought it was doomed to fail.

It was rather late at night and Naruto was sitting on the hood of his car, waiting for Sasuke to return home. He knew the reason Sasuke always gave, work, and he doubted it would be any different that night. He usually would believe him, knowing that Sasuke was a bit of a workaholic and always had been. The problem was that the rumors were finally starting to get to him.

_**Flashback**_

_He and Kiba sat at the bar, talking like they usually would on a Friday night. When Sasuke and Naruto's relationship first began, Naruto would always leave early to get back to Sasuke, but that had changed. "Don't you need to get back to your boyfriend?" Kiba asked, truly curious._

"_He's been working late," Naruto answered before he downed the rest of his beer. "You know how he is," the blonde shrugged as he gave a weak smile. Neither of them really believed Naruto's words, not with all of the things people said about Sasuke. _

"_Are you sure that he's working?" Kiba asked, putting emphasis on the words "working" so that Naruto would know exactly what he was implying. _

"_I thought that I was," Naruto frowned as he looked at the beer the bartender sat in front of him. "But I'm not anymore," he added. "I mean it would make sense as to why he's gone all of the time," Naruto sadly said. Kiba just nodded, not knowing what else he could say._

_**End of Flashback**_

He had decided that that night would be the night, it was the night he was going to end it. If Sasuke could only see him on the weekends and late at night, it made Naruto think that there _had _to be something, or more somebody, else.

Sasuke's car pulled up, and Naruto just frowned. He knew that he couldn't let Sasuke convince him otherwise, that would be the night he was going to end it. He sat up as the other man got out of the car, both of them could feel that the tension in the air was thick.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the blonde, who just frowned. He could tell something was wrong and he had a feeling that he knew what it was. "Why are you sitting out here?" he then asked, not sure that he wanted the answer. "Let's go inside, I'm tired," he then added. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was going to be the end of their relationship and he had a feeling that, by the look on Naruto's face, there was nothing he could do to change it.

"I'm sure you are," Naruto said bitterly. "From _working_, right?" he then asked. Sasuke couldn't even believe that the conversation was happening, but when Naruto got off his car he knew what was coming. "I'm not stupid," he added.

"Obviously you are if you're listening to your stupid friends," Sasuke said. "I mean who are they saying this time? Or are they just making up people now?" he asked, obviously hurt and getting defensive.

"Well it makes more sense than you working such long hours every single night," Naruto said angrily. "I mean come on, don't tell me you haven't thought about it, you have all the opportunity in the world," the blonde argued, at that point just repeating the words his friends had told him since they'd gotten together.

"How long have you known me?" Sasuke asked, though the blonde just remained silent. "Have I ever cheated on any guy that I was with?" the raven continued. "I would think of all people you'd be the last person who'd doubt me," Sasuke frowned.

"A person can only take so much," Naruto said quietly. "I can only believe so much," he looked down. He opened his car door as he said, "I think this goes with out saying, but, we're over."

"Where are you going to stay?" Sasuke frowned. He knew that, like him, Naruto didn't have any family in the city that he could turn to. His parents were still in the small town they had both left after high school. Part of him wished that their friends had just gone to a different college than them; he knew that he wouldn't be having his heart broken if they had.

"A friends house," was all Naruto said. He sighed and said, "You're not going to change my mind." The blonde could feel a piece of his heart break as he looked at the hurt written all over Sasuke's face, but he knew that he could give in. He thought the rumors were true, that it was all just an act, and he couldn't give into his words.

Sasuke tried to stop the door from closing, "Please can we just talk about this." He loved the blonde, even if he wasn't great at showing it, he didn't want it to be the end. Naruto just frowned as he pulled the door from Sasuke's hands and shut it. Sasuke just watched as Naruto drove away, feeling as if his heart were breaking into a million pieces. He knew that if Naruto believed the rumors, he was probably better letting him go, but that didn't make watching his car drive away any easier.

**NS**

Sasuke sat at the bar, it was Saturday night and he was alone. It had been a few weeks since the break up and still he was dying inside and he was drowning his sorrows in alcohol. He had turned away multiple people that had come up to him, It was the closest bar to his house, as well as to all of his former friend's homes; he didn't know why he didn't just pick a different bar.

He could hear Naruto and his friends talking behind him in a booth. He looked over to see the blonde have that fake look of hurt on his face, but he knew better to fall for that. He learned long ago that Naruto could pretend to be hurt better than anyone else he knew, it was how he always got his way. He heard their words to the blonde, "Do you want to leave?" and "I can kick his ass if you want." The last one made him laugh a little because he knew none of them could kick his ass, unless they ganged up on him.

Sasuke just frowned; he knew that none of them knew the whole story. They all just assumed that Sasuke was a cheater, that he was the devil in the relationship. Rather than trying to further his career and make a better life for them, in their eyes he was the guy that was using work as an excuse to hook up with people on the side.

Sasuke sighed, he remembered when they first started to hang out a lot in high school, Naruto's parents weren't very happy about it. It was true their parents were friends but his mother didn't like the way Sasuke dressed – as if the way he dressed meant that he would be nothing trouble. She thought that he would be a bad influence and when they started dating, she thought he'd be the one to break his heart.

Sasuke continued to watch the table; he could see Naruto get the look of interest on his face as a guy walked into the bar. He heard the blonde say, "It's fine; I just have to forget him and move on." Naruto had left the table and was flirting with a guy at the bar. Everybody had just labeled Sasuke the bad guy but Naruto was _flirting _with someone else already. Sure it had been almost three weeks but it didn't make it any less painful to see him flirting with some other guy so blatantly right in front of him. Everyone ignored the fact that Naruto was the flirt and that it was Naruto that came up to him, it was Naruto that was bold enough to go after anyone he was interested in. While he knew he was partly to blame for leaving Naruto alone so long, but he also knew that he wasn't the only one to blame for their relationship ending.

Sasuke turned back to his drink, downing it before deciding that he had enough. He paid and quickly left the bar, sick of watching the show that Naruto was putting on. He could have turned it into a competition, using someone for the night to make the blonde angry, but that would just be proving him right about what kind of guy he was. The blonde's eyes watched as he frowned while Sasuke left alone, knowing how many people propositioned him every night he expected the other man to have someone else on his arm when he left. They both knew that their relationship had been broken beyond repair and each blamed each other for causing it. In the end, all they had left was a broken friendship and two broken hearts.

**The End.**

**I feel as if this is a little depressing. I don't like the end much so let me know what you think. **


End file.
